Finally!
by CL7
Summary: lily finally admits her true feelings to herself and to james..not exactly a songfic but includes a song :P


Ok people this is my first attempt to write a fanfic so be supportive :)

The song is "Everything I do I do it for you" by Bryan Adams

And I see this written on every fanfic I read so I guess I should write it too..I don't own Harry Potter people..I wouldn't be here if I did :P

* * *

The last week had been terrible! Lily had known all along that NEWT year would be tough but it was just getting too much for her. She dedicated all her free time to studying but she still always had more assignments to complete. Of course to be fair, half that time when she was supposedly studying was spent thinking of a certain someone. She would never admit it to herself, but she was starting to have feelings for James Potter.

It was December and the grounds at Hogwarts were freezing, but she didn't care. She really needed some fresh air. So she put on her warmest clothes and headed for the front doors. She wondered aimlessly for a while before settling under a big tree next to the Black Lake. She just sat there with her back leaning against the trunk, her arms around her legs which were pulled towards her body, and her chin resting on her knees. She contemplated her relationship with James throughout the 7 years they had known eachother. His feelings for her were clear. It's not like he was ever discrete about them; asking her out every five seconds and shouting about how much he loved her in front of the entire school on more than one occasion. And as much as she tried to hide it, she liked him too. What was not to like? He was gorgeous, especially with that messy black hair of his, he was intelligent and kind and sweet. He might have been a little immature and juvenile for her taste at first, but she had to acknowledge the fact that he had grown out of it the past two years. The more she thought about it, the more obvious it became to her that she had always liked him; she was just too scared to confess, even to herself. She just pushed every emotion she had for him to the very depths of her heart and hid them there where it was safe. In her mind, if she came clean about how she felt she will have to say yes when James asked her out and that would only lead to her getting hurt when he got bored and dumped her. And that was bound to happen because James didn't stay with any girl for more than a week. In all other aspects of life, Lily was an adventurous and brave girl; after all she wasn't in Gryffindor because of her good looks! However, when it came to her heart, she refused to take risks. The problem was it was getting harder and harder to deny her feelings. Everytime he looked at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was getting embarrassing too with all the blushing!!

At that same moment, soaring above her in the blue skies was the same boy she had been fantasizing about for the last couple of hours. He had needed some fresh air too as he felt he was going to suffocate in the common room. He always did his best thinking in the Quidditch field. He didn't mind the cold air piercing his face. He found it refreshing. He was trying to clear his mind for a while and spend just one hour without thinking of HER! His attempts were unsuccessful though as he couldn't take his mind of her even for five minutes. She had become his obsession. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. **Well at least we're friends now. That's better than nothing**_. _He did have a point. She had warmed up to him the last few months. After all they did have to spend a lot of time together being the Head Boy and Girl and he was grateful that they could at least be civil to one another. Actually, there were moments when he felt he saw something in her eyes when they were having heated discussions or saw her blush and turn away when he complimented her; but he just didn't want to get his hopes up. He had been hurt too much already. Even though he took it with a smile on his face, her rejections cut him to the core. He had given up all hope of her ever saying yes to him and had settled for having her as a friend.

He was now flying over the lake. He suddenly noticed something red under the tree, his tree. He did a lot of thinking under that tree. He also had a lot of memories of just sitting there with his fellow marauders and having some of the best time of his life. He recognized her immediately. It was hard not to. After all she was the love of his life! He wanted to keep flying but he couldn't help but just hover there and stare at her. **She's so beautiful. And perfect.**

He was lost in his own thoughts when she unexpectedly looked up. He was caught off guard and almost fell over his broom. She made a squeal of horror and was on her feet in a heartbeat. However, he recovered soon enough and flew down to safety. He landed a few feet away from her. They stood like that for what seemed like hours just looking into eachother's eyes with neither of them saying a word.

"Are you ok?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, fine."

He took a step closer. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Should she admit to him the way she felt about him? Does he even feel the same way anymore? Is it too late?

_**She's looking at me all weird again! Should I ask her out? Will she say no like every other time I have done this? Do I even care right now if she says no? More importantly, do I have enough self control to refrain from asking her even if I choose not to? **_

He decided to make one last effort. He closed the distance between them and took her hand in his. The warmth sent shivers down her spine and she blushed. He took that as a good sign and gave a small smile.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more._

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you__._

The honesty and the vulnerability in his voice brought tears to her eyes. He used his free hand to wipe away her tears. He kept her face in his hand and leaned down a little. She couldn't hide it anymore. She knew now that he was the real deal, the only one for her. They belonged together. She raised the arm not already held in his and rested it on his chest. She could feel his heart racing just as fast as hers and may be even more. He was looking into her eyes intently. She knew he wanted to kiss her but was waiting for her to make that last move. He was taller than her. So she used the hold she had on his shirt to pull him towards her and their lips finally met. It was soft at first but all that bottled up passion in both of them soon took over. They kissed passionately for a while until they eventually pulled back and stood there foreheads together, his hands around her waist and hers around his neck.

"I love you Lily", whispered James into her lips.  
"I love you too James. I think I always have."

If James was any happier right now, he was sure his heart would literally burst.

* * *

A/N: ok so this is it..I don't know if I'm gonna continue..I guess it all depends on the response I receive..Oh and i don't have a beta or anything so I posted this the way I first wrote it but I think my English is good enough.If anyone notices an error or has any suggestions don't hesitate to contact me :)


End file.
